marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Henry (Dimension X)
Brainiac is a super-smart mutant, and current X-Force 5 member. He is a former member of the Mutant Force. History Mason Henry started life as a childhood prodigy. He had very few friends, because he grew up smarter than almost everyone he knew, including his parents. Thus he was bullied brutally for his childhood, shaping his views on everyone "beneath" him. But he also developed a deep respect for humility, which kept him from becoming a villain. He was, however, appreciated by his adults for his commitment to his studies, and hailed as a genius, which indeed he was. He graduated college at the age of 16. One night, the night before his local science fair, he created a particle laser that could tap cosmic energy, teleport it to Earth, and fire it as a beam. This was potentially capable of cutting diamond. But some thugs came to verbally assault him and mock his project. When he defended his project, insulted them in ways they could not understand, and showed them how the prototype worked, he mortally wounded a thug. He was beaten nearly to death in a resulting fight where the project was destroyed, as he was beaten with it. Mason later woke up in a room with the man known as Mimic. He was told that his family was killed by the thugs, and they were apprehended. He was told that he was a mutant with extreme intelligence and superhuman inventing skill. He was then set to train with the upcoming group of trainees in Mutant Force that was solely made of outcasts. He was the outcast OF the outcasts because he could not train with his powers, only draw invention plans. But he was an excellent strategist, so he was accepted into the group. When they opted to split from Mutant Force, Brain Boy was neutral to whether they left or stayed, so the group opted to leave. He followed, and could not have been more pleased with the decision. For a time, he also adopted an armor when it appeared the Tank had been killed. Powers and Abilities Powers: Super Smart: ''Brainiac is smarter than any known non-enhanced humans. ''Omnilingual: Brainiac has the ability to instinctively understand any language, including the ability to talk to technology. Abilities: ''Expert Combatant: ''Brainiac is better at combat than his teammates: he trained harder since his powers have little use in the field. ''Weapon Expert: ''Brainiac is a master with weapons, and can build nearly anything. Trivia *Though Mason Henry was created before the show premiered, his personality was designed around the Big Bang Theory's Sheldon Cooper. A socially inept genius, he prefers (in order) saving people, inventing, and down time. *Brainiac's character was created to effectively split Mr. Fantastic into two people: the brains and the powers (see Rubber Boy). *His powers are similar to those of Mr. Fantastic's intelligence and Forge's inventing. *Brainiac briefly wielded an armor resembling Iron Man's. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Force (Dimension X) Category:X-Force 5 (Dimension X) Category:Heroes (Dimension X) Category:Geniuses Category:Dimension X Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Technology Interface Category:Super Smart Category:Mutants Category:Gun Wielders